


The Same Deep Water As You

by nihil0



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Dark, Drug Use, Drugs, Flash Fic, Hallucinations, Inspired by Art, M/M, Masturbation, Overdosing, Possible Character Death, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 23:10:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11473617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nihil0/pseuds/nihil0
Summary: Canon divergence: Edward didn't throw away his pills and developed an addiction.Inspired by this amazing fanart https://lilmisscopypaster.tumblr.com/post/162648477634/he-is-fierce-in-my-dreams-seizing-my-guts-he





	The Same Deep Water As You

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Gotham or the characters; this is just for fun and for free.  
> Thanks to the wonderful LuxeApocalypse for beta and editing.  
> This is inspired by this great fanart: https://lilmisscopypaster.tumblr.com/post/162648477634/he-is-fierce-in-my-dreams-seizing-my-guts-he  
> (The title comes from an amazing song by The Cure.)

One more pill. It's always just one more.

One last time. It's always the last time. And each _last time_ takes him further into the loving arms of addiction.

It's getting harder and harder to get to see him. Gone are the days when just one pill was enough to have Oswald by his side.

Oswald appears, conjured by growing amounts of drugs, bringing wet dreams and the lure of destruction. Like a siren, with his soaked suit and blue-tinged lips that would taste like sea-water, if only Edward could reach them. 

Oswald sings to him, hovering above him on the bed with heavy-lidded eyes and a knowing smirk.

He knows what Edward likes, what he needs, and what he has been denying himself. Oswald is the ghost of love past and lust present, all in one.

But his visits get shorter and shorter every time. The glint in Oswald’s eyes grows sinister.  He whispers sweetly in Edward’s ear; tells him that they can be together, that he won’t need the pills anymore, that he will finally be able to touch him. He promises him all of those things; all the unknown pleasures that fate denied them.

Edward knows that Oswald is lying. That he will never touch him – the real Oswald – like that. That he will never do any of the things Oswald describes in lurid detail as Edward touches himself. 

He knows that there is no way to change what he has done.

Edward’s eyes turn glassy and unfocused; he raises his arm, trying to hold Oswald close, but he might as well be trying to grab water.

Oswald smiles, and Edward can’t help but think that the curve of his lips looks like a scythe; that his eyes are as cold as the bottom of a river.

Then Edward gasps for air; dark spots appear before his eyes. Oswald’s face blurs out of focus.

He can’t breathe. Everything slows down to match his faltering heartbeat.

 And he is alone.


End file.
